The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 September 2018
23:50-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:50-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:50-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:50-51 I always play with cheats. Yes I know that I'm a pro and I don't need cheats to be successful. I've proven that I can play without cheats. It's just more fun to play with them. 23:51-03 I don't use cheats. 23:51-09 I just play it like it is. 23:51-37 Learn to accept Sim death and who becomes a vampire and who doesn't. 23:51-43 Though it makes me sad a lot. 23:52-35 I don't make my Sims vampires normally. 23:52-49 And if I want my Sims to live longer I briefly turn the aging off. 23:52-50 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 23:52-57 You can do that? 23:53-07 Oh yeah, sure. 23:53-12 I'm like 400 Sim years in already. 23:53-40 Most of the Sims that were alive at the beginning are dead now. 23:53-58 One of my original Sims remains as a ghost. 23:54-06 Pretty much only pre-made fairies and vampires remain. And a few werewolves. 23:54-35 The werewolves will probably go down first. Except for the vampires that were much older than the werewolves. 23:54-39 I think I'll get back to my sims game now. 23:55-11 Vampires and Fairies have the longest lifespans out of the Supernaturals. I think Fairies have the longest ones. 23:55-30 It is time we hold a memorial for poor little Eddie. Died from old age. 23:55-38 Finally she headed out 23:56-00 There's so many tombstones in the cemetery, I might have to make a new cemetery. 23:56-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-24 I have many houses. 23:56-26 There's between 90-100 of them. More than 90 but not quite 100. 23:56-30 I ahve moved my Sims a lot too. 23:56-44 And who is "she"? 00:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-56 I'm heading out 00:01-57 \o 00:01-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:03-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-03 o/ 00:03-13 Akumi and Southie! o/ 00:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-28 Yep! o/ 00:05-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:06-28 Hey Jack! o/ 00:06-37 Hi. 00:06-56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBpE4uQvefs Still sums up this wiki. :P 00:07-28 Lol 00:17-02 In The Sims, I just adopted a child for one of my families. 00:19-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:21-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-16 -_- 00:25-44 wb South! o/ 00:28-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:30-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:30-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:36-48 My internet died. 00:37-45 I'm going to head out. 00:38-34 Fare thee well, O denizens of The Demon's Light, under our supreme leaders South Ferry and TheKorraFanatic, long may they live. 00:39-32 o/ 00:40-07 Made a new YTP. Now I'm having a break from it. 00:40-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:42-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-12 Welp. 00:44-13 And lol. 00:45-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:45-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-51 Hey Mess! o/ 00:53-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:53-25 hi 00:53-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:54-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-44 So Mess are you staying off of Koa's new wiki? 00:57-42 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811/r/3287928419647650900 Ummm...what? 00:58-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:00-04 What about it? 01:00-11 Just the replies. 01:02-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:02-19 Well it is the cringe RP. 01:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:06-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:06-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:06-48 >"WTF? WTF did you just say to me?" Atticus asked, confused. 01:06-48 Jorra, did he mean "what the fuck" or did he just use internet slang? 01:07-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:08-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:08-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-30 Will be heading out now. 01:12-35 I'm not sure when I'll be back. 01:12-46 o/ 01:13-05 He means "What the fuck." 01:13-14 True. 01:13-24 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:13-29 Then should we change it to "what the fuck"? Does the internet even exist there? 01:14-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:14-23 I used "Wtf" so the meaning was clear, but such strong language wasn't used at the beginning of the sentence. 01:14-28 Look, 01:14-53 Atticus likes using his own home made words 01:17-16 It does not fit the environment. 01:17-38 If you don't want to use what the fuck in the post just use what the hell. 01:18-03 Jack is correct 01:18-14 Look, 01:18-15 Or what the devil. 01:18-29 what does "Hell" mean on Euclid 01:18-46 What does "Euclid" mean on Hell? 01:19-20 Huh??! 01:19-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-42 Jack 01:19-50 if there are angels and demons 01:19-50 Ninja5 01:20-02 i can promise theres a heaven and hell 01:20-12 Rememba that angels and demons came from another place! 01:20-14 I was joking. 01:20-17 Look, 01:20-24 Don't they all come from Eden? 01:20-32 not all 01:20-45 Does Eden have like continents called heaven and hell 01:20-50 Actually, yes all. 01:20-50 Just some came from cracks earlier in time. 01:20-54 It's like this is forgotten over and over. 01:20-58 I am not a fan of this adaptation of the Bible. It needs to stick with the books. :P 01:21-08 A small group of angels came to Euclid eons before the others did. 01:21-12 But yes, they were not native. 01:21-18 the bible is my favorite manga 01:21-29 How many books do you have? 01:21-39 Mine's the Quran. 01:21-51 Several 01:23-32 Now back to the topic: 01:23-32 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 01:23-32 But that's internet slang. 01:23-32 It does not fit the environment. 01:24-12 I don't think technology like smartphones even exist in the RP. 01:24-18 But 01:24-26 Gabe used a cellphone in Ep2 01:24-36 Cellphone not smartphone. 01:24-46 Therefore the phone is a dumbass. 01:24-56 ^ 01:25-06 1990s phone 01:25-26 Jorra, I still need a reply. 01:25-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:38-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:44-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:44-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-59 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 01:49-11 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 01:49-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:51-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:56-39 ;( 01:58-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:58-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:01-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:06-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-08 @South you're doorspamming a bit 02:11-44 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 02:11-59 hi i had fun 02:12-31 K 02:13-05 i was kinda dancing but then i fell a sleep on the floor 02:13-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:16-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:17-00 Bob 02:17-02 Bob? 02:17-04 Bobby? 02:17-20 @Steven you only needed to say his name once not three times 02:17-33 lol 02:17-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-37 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:18-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:19-02 Aloha Stevey how ya doin'? 02:19-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:20-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:20-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:21-15 @South please fix your internet connection 02:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-09 gtg bye 02:22-39 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:22-49 Good. 02:22-54 Bai 02:23-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:23-10 Bob, you need to reply to the EoT rp, I also want you to make a new wiki for me 02:23-27 @Steven can't you make the wiki yourself 02:23-31 No 02:23-40 I can't verify my email 02:23-47 Verify it 02:24-03 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-04 I dunno how 02:24-27 I'm not on my own PC so I may not be able to do everything that I can do on my PC. 02:24-33 But I've headed in! o/ 02:25-24 night TDL 02:25-45 Night. o/ 02:25-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:26-00 o/ 02:26-34 Night lass 02:28-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:29-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:31-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:31-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:31-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 I'm back 02:32-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:32-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:35-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:40-00 And the next 8 minutes go by and he's gone by then. 02:40-33 Let's see if I've memorised my password to get on Discord. 02:41-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:42-27 I failed on the first try but I passed on the second. That's good. 02:44-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:44-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:44-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:45-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:45-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:45-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:45-20 I'm back 02:45-28 Is anyone here?? 02:45-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-13 Yes. 02:46-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-35 Can you make a wiki? 02:48-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:49-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:50-01 South? 02:50-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:50-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:50-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:51-06 I have made one wiki in the past. 02:51-23 I like how I posted a second before a user - Jack - left. 02:53-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:54-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:54-59 But not on my terms. 02:55-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:55-50 Wdym? 03:00-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:00-31 Noice 03:00-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-40 Jackaboye 03:00-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-48 Can you make a wiki for me?? 03:01-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:01-26 Can you quit begging users to make wikis for you? @Steven 03:01-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:02-47 @South could you quit leaving and entering chat a lot? 03:02-58 Sorry 03:03-03 I'll stop 03:03-19 @Steven https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences here's where to verify your email 03:03-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 03:03-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:05-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:05-13 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:06-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:06-56 Okay 03:07-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:10-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:11-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:11-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:11-32 Is anyone still here?? 03:11-41 Start a conversation 03:12-29 Let's discuss Kim Lip. 03:13-10 Nope 03:13-27 Does she have a prominent but not necessarily large lip? :P 03:14-19 How about Courage the cowardly dog? 03:14-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-01 No 03:15-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-53 What about the next episode of tld? 03:16-57 And when I can join? 03:17-13 Hm. 03:17-18 And NO, C.S65. 03:17-26 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:17-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:17-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-58 I was just wondering that myself. 03:18-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:18-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:18-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:18-09 Was going to ask how the RP was getting along. 03:18-36 Yeah, how is it getting along? 03:19-47 The only rp it's easy to keep up with is cringe RP 03:20-25 Yeah. Since there's not usually many significant things to keep up with. And everyone is more than welcome to join it at any time. 03:20-44 Yeah 03:21-07 How is CS65 and the drag RP coming along? 03:21-26 The rp never started 03:21-32 Oh crap. I forgot about that RP. 03:21-37 Same 03:21-48 We shall close the cringe RP. 03:21-53 CS65 gonna be dancing around in dresses. 03:22-11 Why close it? 03:22-23 Temporarily so other RPs get a chance in the spotlight. 03:22-24 To keep you contained. 03:22-31 Ah, okay. 03:22-36 Just move the cringe rp to discord 03:23-18 Y'all, 03:23-33 Now that we have Doru's permission, when are we going to start creating our own script based off OpalBot? 03:24-09 You do it 03:24-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:24-52 Would doing that make some RPers restless? 03:24-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:24-59 iWe will do it together, as a Staff project. With our combined knowledge. 03:25-17 What parts will we be assigned? 03:25-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:25-39 First, we need to decide what commands, filters, and etc we want. 03:25-46 True. 03:25-58 Music in TDL chat would be a good command 03:25-59 Nice 03:26-28 I guess so. 03:26-33 When may I join? 03:26-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:26-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:26-51 Join what? 03:27-06 It's been months and I haven't been told of any roles to take 03:27-21 It's already been a year in my case. 03:27-37 The rp 03:27-38 I can't remember who else hasn't RPed yet. 03:27-42 True. 03:27-47 I haven't 03:28-02 Now isn't the time for you to join yet 03:28-08 True. 03:28-28 I myself am still waiting for Xeren to appear. 03:28-57 We should end the current episode soon. 03:28-58 No one is RPing as Xeren? 03:29-08 Freezy is supposed to. 03:29-11 Also what episode was Xeren going to appear in? 03:29-21 May I make a new rp? 03:29-22 This episode I believe 03:29-29 @Steven what's it about 03:29-52 Then Harrison and Piercy will probably appear at some point shortly after The Demon appears. 03:30-04 It is going to be similar to the demon's light, but it takes place in a modern day off road trail 03:30-11 You know, right? 03:30-23 The ones where they have those badass buggies for, 03:30-25 . 03:30-26 I was thinking if The Demon appears in this episode, and since this episode is close to being finished, then they could appear in the next episode. 03:30-40 The Demon does not appear in this episode. 03:30-45 A demon does, but not The Demon. 03:30-47 Alright then. 03:30-56 @Steven how is it gonna take place in the same universe as TDL? 03:31-18 Yes 03:31-35 I'm asking how it will take place in the same universe as the canon to 03:31-39 *rp 03:32-24 There will be the titular demon's light itself along with the protagonist, and a couple of the canon protagonists will team up with these new characters 03:32-33 It is like a spin off 03:32-54 It takes place in the same universe, but new characters are the protagonist 03:32-55 @Steven it should be the descendants of the main rp characters 03:33-05 Oh, okay 03:33-42 Then these guys are the descendants of the main rp characters, they are their teenage offspring 03:33-54 That reminds me, I still haven't written a story about Harrison and Piercy's early lives. 03:34-13 Oh?? 03:34-14 Interesting. Teenage offspring. 03:34-51 I'm guessing it wouldn't be canon to the main RP. 03:35-41 No 03:35-52 But it is still a spin off nonetheless 03:36-14 @Steven what should each descendant of the main characters names be? 03:37-17 I dunno yet 03:39-30 Smart. 03:39-40 The Demon kinda reminds me of Marda B. Both characters serve as the main antagonist, yet neither of them appear until several episodes into the season. 03:40-57 Lemme see 03:40-59 Season 1 is in-fact the only season where Marda B. serves as the main antagonist, and he only appears in the last episode of the first half of the season. 03:41-23 I need some names for the offspring. 03:41-29 I assume Marda B is from DragonBall Z? 03:41-33 Lemme see, what are some canon couples? 03:41-42 There legit aren't any. 03:41-49 ^ 03:41-57 Dammit 03:42-00 Not yet at least 03:42-05 Well that makes it difficult 03:42-38 Battle B-Daman to be exact. 03:42-43 I need canon couples so it doesn't seem like just a shitty fanfic and more like an actual spin off 03:42-58 Or continuation 03:44-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:44-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:44-27 Just have all the main characters adopt children. 03:44-32 Oh, okay 03:44-50 Lemme see 03:45-14 Who would Lisa adopt? 03:45-21 Yeah, they randomly ALL adopt. 03:45-36 This is why I wanted canon couples 03:46-03 I wanted to avoid the fanfic cringe minefield, and you are all making me walk through it barefoot 03:46-10 @Steven you're gonna have to make up couples 03:46-11 Smart. 03:46-18 Dammit 03:46-29 And why are you using the dog profile? 03:46-36 I dunno 03:46-40 I just like pups 03:46-45 Jorra, why are you using the BTS profile? 03:47-03 Dippy, why are you using the Thomas profile? 03:47-08 I decided me gemsona profile was too cringey 03:47-10 This is not Thomas. 03:47-15 Because this makes Aii happy. c: 03:47-28 Lemme see 03:47-36 I may as well start with Lisa 03:47-38 It's Rusty. 03:48-16 @Steven Jay and Sterling are only a couple in the cringe rp so far, but I do have plans for them to become a couple in the canon. 03:48-42 Okay 03:48-55 What orientation are they? 03:49-03 Straight, same sex? 03:49-09 Same sex 03:49-17 Okay 03:49-22 I don't see how they can be even considered "straight" when they are both male. 03:49-35 I just didn't know 03:49-53 I didn't know if Sterling was a girl or not 03:50-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:50-49 True. 03:50-55 Do Jay and Sterling like kiddins? 03:50-57 "True." what? 03:51-05 What is kiddins? 03:51-16 Kids, or children. 03:51-31 They'd adopt kids 03:51-39 I know 03:51-59 I just didn't want them to adopt children if they didn't like children. 03:52-10 After, gotta avoid that fanfic cringe minefield 03:52-40 https://spongebobfanon.wikia.com/d/p/2923633336910182376 03:52-40 Fascinating. 03:52-46 *After all* 03:52-49 Hang on. 03:53-25 We need to confirm all the other canon couples for your RP @Steven 03:53-34 True as in both of them not being in a straight relationship. 03:53-55 And possibly not being straight if their feelings for each other were genuine. 03:54-09 Okay 03:54-21 I need help for getting it set up 03:55-39 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:55-54 Stupid internet. 03:56-19 lol. 03:56-24 wb Jack! o/ 03:56-52 Thanks. 03:57-16 wb Jack! o/ 03:57-37 Thanks. 03:58-24 Sounds fair to me. 03:58-37 Huh? 03:58-44 What's wrong? 03:59-26 I'm back 03:59-50 What's fair? 03:59-51 WB. 03:59-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:09-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:09-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:09-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:10-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:10-20 Ay laddie, they should've checked themselves before they shreked themselves 04:16-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:18-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:18-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:18-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:19-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:19-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:19-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 04:21-12 lol. 04:21-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:24-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:24-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:24-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:24-40 Indeed laddie 04:25-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:25-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:25-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:25-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:26-59 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:27-05 Praise be to the one true canon! 04:27-17 XD 04:27-57 Shrek is love, Shrek is life 04:29-10 old meme 04:29-26 And was never even funny. 04:29-59 I know 04:30-28 tbf it was funny when i was 12 04:30-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:31-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:32-15 It was funny when I was 12 and it didn't even come out when I was 12 so I never did find it funny. 04:33-18 Gtg. 04:33-19 Night. 04:33-48 Bye. 04:36-58 There. 04:37-12 My bot can stay in here until I get back to my PC I guess. 04:37-48 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:38-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:39-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:39-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:40-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:40-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:40-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:40-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:41-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:46-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:36-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:37-23 heh MoH is on a other chat while Korra went for the night 05:37-41 funny 05:37-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:38-47 Heya Q 05:38-50 Which other chat? 05:38-55 MovieBox 05:39-02 Chat is disabled there though 05:39-09 The other one! 05:39-10 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:39-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:39-18 nowbox or houserock? 05:39-24 Nowbox 05:39-35 I just went back for a sec and she's gone! 05:39-39 Oh 05:39-43 \o 05:39-49 \o 05:40-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:45-03 She probably left already but your chat screen didn't notice. 05:46-16 I JUST came on at the time 05:51-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:13-33 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 06:29-39 <> 06:37-21 <> 06:44-42 <> 07:22-36 <> 07:37-41 <>